


Paralyzing Kings

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Death, Despair, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Locked In, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Apocalypse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sich gezwungenermaßen zwischen zwei Übeln zu entscheiden, ist kein Abkommen ohne Widerspruchsrecht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzing Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Die Sommer-Post-Apokalypse-Fic. Wenn der Winter in ‚Tracery on a frosted window’ mit Wes bittersüß und gesetzt war, dann ist der Sommer mit Spike und Angel für Cordelia klaustrophobisch, verzweifelt und am überkochen. Oder anders, man kann gegen diese Charakterisierung von Spike argumentieren, aber ich finde sie angemessen angesichts der erlittenen Verluste. Spoiler für AtS 2x22 There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb mit abgeänderter letzter Szene.

_Briding a widow in spite of her venom,_  
_I've failed to mention your soul -_  
_Three becoming two._  
_~10 Years - Paralyzing Kings~_

_Don't fret, precious, I'm here - Step away from the window._

„Spike?“

„Was ist – "

Angel beendete deine halbgestellte Frage geschockt, „Es ist Buffy.“

Spikes brutales Lachen hallte wie Scherben und Klingen durch die Lobby.

Traf dich direkt zwischen die Augen. Hart an der Stelle hinter deiner Stirn, die eigentlich für die Visionen reserviert war. Mit einer Effizienz, die seinem Namen alle Ehre machte und an einen Stahlnagel erinnerte. Du taumeltest getroffen einen Schritt zurück, bevor du die Übelkeit mühsam gefangen hattest, die sein Lachen in dir ausgelöst hatte.

Spike war ein zerknittertes Bündel auf der Theke liegend und er richtete sich langsam auf. Schwang müde die Beine über die Kante. Du schaudertest bei seinem ausgehöhlten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Vampir symbolisierte auf einen Schlag alles, was je vom Schicksal gebeutelt worden war.

Die Leere in seiner Stimme dröhnte in dir nach, denn seine Wahrheit verdiente sich ein Echo - war todbringend, ruppig, „Nein, es ist jeder, Angel.“

Ihr ward unentschlossen stehen geblieben und Spike holte eine gut platzierte Whiskeyflasche hinter sich hervor. Überzogenes Lächeln, das dich an einen Totenkopf erinnerte und automatisch näher an Angel rücken ließ.

Alarmiert von eben diesem, „Wovon sprichst du?“

„Dem Ende der Menschheit.“

Spike trank einen Schluck, dann visierte er euch an, wie ihr euch wie ein Haufen Hühner um den Hahn scharrten. Ein bellendes Lachen und diesmal warst du vorbereitet auf die Reaktion. Kaschiertes dein Unbehagen mit einem Schritt auf ihn zu. Behutsam, „Was geht hier vor? Erklär es uns.“

Spike starrte dich nur aus toten Augen an.

Angels Befehl war barsch, „Spike.“

Seine falsche Gefügigkeit, die nur durch den Alkohol unterstützt wurde, „Du wirst sie fallen sehen, Sire. Deine kleine Armee wartet bloß auf die Würmer. Lass uns hoffen, dass es weniger als sechsunddreißig Stunden bedarf. Um ihretwillen und danach können wir uns Gedanken machen, wie wir die Ewigkeit verbringen. Falls du mir nicht vorher dem Pflock gibst. Doch du bist nicht so gnädig, wenn mein Gedächtnis mich nicht trügt.“

Spike sollte Recht behalten in jedem einzelnen Punkt. Jedoch bestand noch die entfernte Möglichkeit, dass ihr in eine Höllendimension zurückgekehrt ward. Zumindest erschein das unverfänglicher als die Alternative – Dass ihr tatsächlich daheim ward und nichts mehr wie es war.

Alles passierte so schnell, dass die Hälfte des Teams tot war, bevor ihr Sinn in Spikes Aussage bringen konntet. Nicht tot. Wes und Gunn litten noch für drei Tage, um Atem ringend und am Ende mit einem schleimigen Husten ihren letzten ausstoßend. Du warst in den finalen Stunden die unnütze Krankenschwester, die keine Linderung bringen konnte.

Nichts präsentieren, was es erträglich machte oder nicht so verdammt erschütternd.

Da war ein Weltuntergang in Gange, dem ihr hilflos gegenüberstandet.

Pandemie und mit verkehrter Tödlichkeit der Spanischen Grippe. Neun von zehn Erkrankten starben und Fred fixierte mit großen Augen die News-Sendungen, die panischer wurden. Neue Gesichter ersetzten die alten in rasender Geschwindigkeit, bis nur noch das Störsignal gesendet wurde.

Das war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du Wesleys Augen geschlossen hast.

Angel hinter dir stehend und ohne die Chance, um Buffy zu trauern. Der Schock in deinen Knochen setzte sich qualvoll, als du den Benzinkanister aus dem Plymouth geholt hast und gegen das Ersatzrad gelehnt zusammengebrochen warst. Denn es wurde Zeit die zu flachen Gräber auszuheben. Spike hatte zu viele davon geschaufelt in den letzten Tagen, um Hilfe zu sein. Ein zitternder Haufen in der Lobby, der es eigentlich besser gewusst hatte, als sich mit Sterblichen zu umgeben und trotzdem unfreiwillig in deren Mitte gelandet war.

Seltsam ruhiger Zuhörer für Freds gewundene Monologe.

Du hast Gunns Füße fester gepackt, als sie ihn fragte, warum ihr beide nicht davon betroffen ward. Kuriose Faktensammlerin, „Frauen sind nicht immun, oder Spike?“

Der Laut, den er von sich gab, war der eines tödlich getroffenen Tieres. „Nein, Frettchen, das seid ihr nicht.“

Damit hatte Fred ihren Spitznamen und du warst instinktiv Angels Augen ausgewichen.

Die Panik darin hast du so gut es ging ignoriert, denn sie anzuerkennen, hätte geheißen, deine Furcht zu zulassen. Sein bohrender Blick glitt weiter zu seinem Childe. Was immer er auch dort fand, es war Grund genug, dass er euch im Hyperion verbarrikadierte.

Das Hämmern und Nageln hielt dich für zwei Nächte wach. Zusammen mit der Totenstille der Stadt. Dämonenherden begannen in der nächsten lauthals in den Häuserschluchten zu wüten. Das war es, was dich in der fünften Nacht zurück in LA, den Schlaf gekostet hatte. Trotz Erschöpfung. Zusammen mit Freds stummes Weinen in deinen Armen und Spikes unruhigem Blick.

Ihr ward zu verwundbar in dem riesigen Komplex aus Fensterfronten und Türen, die das Hyperion plötzlich auszumachen schienen. Es würde nie zu der Festung werden, die Angel im Sinn hatte. Zumindest nicht gegen den Höllenansturm, der draußen auf euch wartete. Die Dämonen scheuten nicht mehr das Tageslicht und es gab genügend Sorten, die dagegen immun waren. Die Packs streiften um das Hotel, als ob sie den Todesgeruch müde wurden und der von Lebenden auf Meilen nicht mehr auszumachen war.

Dein Griff um die zierliche Fred wurde unweigerlich stärker und vergessene Gebete rieselten von deinen tauben Lippen. Dir war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sich das ‚Vater unser’ in deinem Repertoire befand, bis Spike verhalten in deine Worte einfiel.

Einen seelenlosen Vampir beten zu hören, war nicht Angst einflößender als die näher kommenden Explosionen unter den unbeirrt gellenden Autoalarmen. Den kreischenden Sirenen, die keiner abstellte, weil Besitz das letzte war, um das man sich gerade scherte.

Aber es war ein haarscharfes Finish, das dir die Nackenhaare aufstellte.

_Go back to sleep – Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils._

Angel pfählte beinahe Spike, als er euch zwei in der sechsten Nacht zurück beim Rauchen erwischte. Dein Husten Grund genug, um ihn vier Stockwerke über euch auf dem Dach aus der Starre zu lösen, die seit gestern über ihm lag. Ein Panikanfall, der fast Spikes Hals kostete.

Deine verdammte Hysterie angesichts des glutweißen Jähzorns, maßlos überfordert, „Hör auf, Angel – Gottverdammt, lass ihn los!“

Ihn zurückzureißen war gefährlich. Ein Pittbull im Blutrausch. Du warst zwischen ihm und seinem Kauspielzeug, das er knurrend gegen die Wand genagelt hatte. Das wurde dir spätestens klar, als du krachend gegen den Couchtisch flogst. Womit Angel aus dem schlimmsten Affekt draußen zu sein schien. Über dir kniend, vorsichtig den Arm begutachtend, den er Sekunden vorher so gut wie gebrochen hatte.

„Ouch, lass das.“ Nicht in Stimmung für Tauziehen, den Arm behutsam gegen deinen Oberkörper gedrückt. „Angel.“

„Ich muss mir das ansehen, falls es geschient werden muss.“ Angespannt von Angel, „Komm schon, du weißt das, so gut wie ich.“

Das hieß nicht, dass es weniger schmerzhaft war, nur weil es getan werden musste.

Nichtsdestotrotz die letzten Tage hatten dir genügend Gelegenheit geboten, um dich mit der verhassten Notwendigkeit anzufreunden. Angel überprüfte den Knochen mit einer Geübtheit, die gruselig war. Du hast versucht, dir die Beklemmung nicht anmerken zu lassen, die seine sorgfältigen Finger auf deiner Haut verursachte.

Die Gänsehaut war auch so für ihn deutlich genug.

Nachdem er die Schwellung eingehend abgetastet hatte, kleinlaut von dir, „Ist der Sadist in dir zufrieden gestellt?“

Er blickte hoch, undefinierbarer Ausdruck, eindeutige Aussage, „Du willst meinen Sadisten nie kennen lernen, Cordy. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du eine Fraktur hast. Obwohl deine Dummheit sie sich eigentlich verdient hätte. Spike heilt in sechs Stunden, du brauchst sechs Wochen. Tu mir also den Gefallen und wirf dich zukünftig nicht dazwischen, wenn für uns Vampire handfester Klärungsbedarf besteht.“

Ungläubig, „Soll ich etwa zusehen, wie ihr euch zerfleischt?“

„Es wäre keine Premiere und wir sind beide noch hier. Unsere Buffer offensichtlich nicht, was sagt dir das?“

„Dass ihr eine ziemlich kaputte Familie seid?“

Schnaubend von Spike, „Dysfunktional ist von uns definiert worden. Das Familienporträt ist direkt neben dem Eintrag im Lexikon.“ Mit Blick auf Freds riesige Augen, seine Bosheit drosselnd, „Natürlich übertragen gesprochen.“

Ihre hibbelige Energie in ein gehauchtes, „Oh, gut?“, eingefangen.

Missbilligend von Angel, in erster Linie für dich bestimmt, „Du rauchst nicht, Cordelia. Was denkst du dir dabei?“

Seine Wertvorstellungen waren so überholt. Du ersticktest in Fäulnis und der Rauch war Ablenkung. Das Aroma deine Sinne einschränkte auf den Moment und dir war es egal, ob es dein Leben verkürzen würde, denn ernsthaft?

Dass du älter als der nächste Monat werden würdest, war dahingestellt.

„Yeah, hast du in den letzten Tagen geatmet, Angel?” Ein verwirrter Blick und dann sein Kopfschütteln, „Sag mir noch einmal, dass dein Sinne so verflucht übernatürlich ausgeprägt sind, wenn du den gottverdammten Verwesungsgeruch ausblenden kannst. Mir bleibt nicht der Luxus, die Luft anzuhalten, ohne dass mein Teint unvorteilhaft blau anläuft.“

Es war nicht nur der kalte Rauch aus dem Vorgarten von Wesley und Gunns provisorischen Scheiterhaufen. Sondern die gesamte Stadt schien sich in der brütenden Sommerhitze wie eine überreife Leiche aufzublähen. Das bevorzugte Dämonenbuffet. Schlaraffenland für alles, was bisher in den Schatten vegetierte und dir war kotzübel.

Kurios von Angel, „So deine Lösung ist blauer Dunst?“

Sehr betont von dir, so dass Angel die Fakten endlich kapierte, „Dein Problem war mein Husten, Angel. Ausgelöst durch eine Kippe und kein Killervirus, soweit ich eine Diagnose ziehen kann. Mein Problem war, dass du deine Wut an Spike ausgelassen hast, wenn ich wunderbar Rede und Antwort stehen kann.“

Ihn und seine Betroffenheit zurückstoßend, warst auf die Beine gekommen, über ihm thronend, „Wir müssen aus LA raus. Am besten gestern noch.“

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, huh?“ Angel stand auf, gerader Rücken und du legtest automatisch den Kopf in den Nacken, als er dicht vor dir zum stehen kam. Die Bedrohung langsam formulierend, die euch draußen erwartete, „Die Straßen sind blockiert mit liegen gelassenen Autos. Zu Fuß ist zu gefährlich, vor allem weil wir nur nachts weiterkommen. Wir stecken mitten in einer Kriegszone fest, Cordy. Es sieht von oben schon beschissen aus und ich habe keinen Bock mich mit zwei Desserts da durchzukämpfen. Wir brauchen mindestens zwei Wochen, um allein aus der Innenstadt raus zukommen und dafür reichen eure Kraftreserven schlicht nicht aus.“

Die Bezeichnung Dessert gefiel dir gar nicht, auch nicht dass Angel sich so sicher war, wo eure Belastungsgrenze war. Noch viel weniger die Aussicht, dass der Vampir es nicht einmal in Erwägung zog, dass er euch auf offener Straße schützen konnte. Da war eine verdeckte Verzweiflung in seiner Miene, die dich unruhig machte, obwohl du sie nicht genau platzieren konntest.

Du hast geschluckt, vortastend deine Hand auf seinem Arm, „Was sonst noch?“

Spike hinter dir hörte sich objektiv an, „Brände im Osten. Sie sind bereits gelangweilt vom Tod.“ Angel nickte grimmig und du hast dich seinem Childe zugedreht, als der weiter ausholte, „Der Wind steht gut für uns. Also wie lange bis die Flammen uns erreichen?“

„Zwei Tage, vielleicht drei. Wenn die Dämonen hier nicht nachhelfen.“

„Das werden sie. Wir würden es an ihrer Stelle tun, du weißt das.“ Spike teilte einen langen Blick mit Angel, einigend, „Die Kanalisation?“

„Sicherer als die Straßen allemal und wir können es in ein paar Tagen raus schaffen.“ Angel mit einem neuen Ziel, energisch, „Packen wir das wichtigste zusammen und dann los, Richtung Norden.“

Du hast die Photoalben geplündert, versucht dein Leben in einen Rucksack zu packen.

Das Unterfangen war leichter, als du dir jemals zugetraut hättest. Vielleicht hatte das viel mit dem Verlust deiner letzten Illusionen zu tun, dass es für euch ein gutes Ende geben würde. Dass dieses Wagnis von Erfolg gekrönt war und dein Ursprung nicht mit Benzin von dir in zu flachen Gräbern in Brand gesteckt worden war. Das Hyperion war ein Krematorium deiner Träume geworden und du hattest keinen Blick zurück übrig, als du gingst.

Deine Hand fest mit Freds verschränkt und du warst nicht in der Lage zu führen.

Vielleicht hättest du ihr sagen sollen, dass sie sich nicht auf dich verlassen soll.

Vielleicht wusste sie es.

_See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do._

Die Kanalisation hatte sich an und für sich nach einem guten Fluchtplan angehört.

Bis euch klar wurde, dass es tatsächlich Menschen gab, die für das Abwassersystem zuständig waren. Ohne dass sie ihrem Job nachgingen, ein Großteil der Gänge plötzlich unter schleimigem Wasser lag, das Fred und dir mit dem ätzenden Gestank den Atem nahm. Unter Tage gab es für euch auch kein Entkommen und LA war zur Falle geworden in der ihr feststecktet. Plan A wurde gestrichen und Angels Plan B beinhaltete einen Atombunker, der zu Beginn des Kalten Krieges in der Nähe des Hyperion eingegraben worden war und dementsprechend vergessen war.

Die Anlage war groß genug. Für Dutzende von Menschen ausgelegt und mit nur einem Zugang. Die verbarrikadierten Lüftungsschächte konnten geschlossen werden, falls sich irgendwer durch den dicken Stahl in den schmalen Rohren kämpfen konnte, dann würde Kontaminierungsalarm ausgelöst.

In der veralteten Theorie aus den Fünfzigern.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Fred, ließen es die Vampire auf einen Probelauf ankommen, um die Ventilationsschächte zu schließen. Freds Rechenergebnis mit mehreren Jahrzehnten Sauerstoffvorrat innerhalb des Komplexes für euch zwei, beendete den Versuch mit geschlossenen Luken. Der Sicherheitscode, um die Schutztür von außen zu öffnen, war das Datum eurer Rückkehr.

Das Geräusch, als das Metall einrastete, erinnerte dich an Sargnägel.

Das Hämmern deines Herzens ohrenbetäubend im Vordergrund.

Du hast Angels Zuversicht trotzdem geteilt, denn du wusstest es nicht besser.

Dieses Versteck war ziemlich perfekt für einen Notfallplan dieses Ausmaßes. Inbegriffen waren sogar Generator, Dosenfutter und Wasserflaschen, deren Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum dich davon träumen ließ, dass ihr zwei Mädels hier drin ein hohes Alter erreichen konntet. Natürlich waren keine Blutkonserven vorrätig. Was dich ein wenig fahrig machte, bis Spike sagte, dass sie sich problemlos von Vamps ernähren konnten.

Die waren essbar, wenn auch nicht unbedingt genießbar.

Was für etwa zwei Monate klappte, bis sogar die Vampirpopulation dünner zu werden schien. Der Aggressionspegel zwischen Spike und Angel rapide anstieg. Es zur Tagesordnung wurde, dass von ihnen sinnlose Streits vor dem Zaun gebrochen wurden, die dich verdutzt zurückließen. Keinen anderen Zweck erfüllten, als die Hierarchie abzuklären oder Langeweile zu überwinden. Jeder fühlte die eingegrenzte Bewegungsfreiheit und deine Vorstellungskraft reichte nicht, um das Bunkerleben in ein spannendes Abenteuer zu verwandeln.

Das System aus Gängen, Schlafsälen und Sanitäreinrichtungen war zu schnell erschlossen. Dein Zimmer war ein geplantes Führungsbüro, falls die Bomben jemals fallen sollten. Die Büros, die einzige Räumlichkeiten waren, die nicht vorwurfsvoll fragten, wo der Rest der Stadt blieb. Ihr habt euch dort einquartiert. Separate Räume, mehr Rückzugsgebiet als ein Zuhause, trotz der Photos, die du sorgfältig an der Wand neben deinem Feldbett arrangiert hattest. Schnappschüsse einer toten Vergangenheit und du hast Angel um Kerzen gebeten, als du das elektrische Licht nicht mehr sehen konntest.

Die zwei Vampire hatten wenigstens noch ihre Beutezüge außerhalb.

Ihre Dämonen schwammen an der Oberfläche. Nebenwirkung ihres umgestellten Ernährungsplanes oder was auch immer. Der Wandel war nicht zu leugnen, wenn auch nicht rasant. Eventuell warst du zu passiv in diesem Zeitraum. Zu sehr beschäftigt dein seelisches Gleichgewicht zurück zu gewinnen, ohne deine menschlichen Vertrauten. Die Trauer um Gunn und Wesley zu zulassen, hatte dich genug Kraft gekostet. Deine eigenen Sorgen bestanden hauptsächlich aus den näher rückenden Betonwänden in deinem Kopf.

Dass du Fenster und Türen nach deiner einen Horrorwoche im Hyperion vermissen würdest, war unerwartete Folge des kompletten Mangels davon. Nur eine Uhr mit Datum, um dein Tagesgeschehen darum zu arrangieren und du hast die Sonne begehrt, auf eine Art, die fast qualvoll war. Zuviel Verständnis für Angels Handicap in dir weckte und dich hilflos die Decke über deinem dünnen Feldbett anstarren ließ. Grau in grau. Das fahlgelbe Licht der Korridore kontrastierte nur mit den Neonröhren und Kerzenschein.

Ungefähr um diese Zeit, war von Fred nicht mehr viel zu sehen.

Sie verbrachte ihre gesamten wachen Stunden damit, die Gemeinschaftskantine mit Formel zu verschnörkeln, die keiner außer ihr verstand. Spike saß rauchend in einer der hinteren Reihen, wenn er nicht gerade auf Beutezug war. Du hast deine Zeit in der Minibücherei verbracht und jedes noch so schlechte Buch durchgelesen, um nicht über die tote Stadt nachzudenken, unter der du in einem grauen Sarg begraben warst.

Diese Strategie funktionierte für eine lange Zeit, bis dir auffiel, dass die Vampire um euch herumschlichen wie räudige Kater. Yeah, das war der Zeitpunkt, als du ernsthaft nervös geworden warst und die Wände ihren abstrakten Angstfaktor verloren. Die aufblitzenden gelben Katzenaugen in den dunklen Korridoren sehr konkret wurden.

Du die Alternativen begonnen hast durchzudenken.

Nur um nüchtern festzustellen, dass du keine hattest.

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums - Go back to sleep._

Deinen Mut zu sammeln, dauerte dennoch ein paar Tage.

Aber Zeit war relativ, wie dir Fred sicher hätte eingehend erklären können, nur wolltest du es nicht wahrnehmen. Nicht dieses spröde Gummiband, das sich in deinem Inneren zog und zog und zog. So anspannte bis das Reißen nur eine Frage der äußeren Umstände war. Es eine nicht zu verhindernde Tatsache wurde und du dir darüber klar warst, dass es nicht nur eine abgefuckte Analogie war, sondern dein Verstand, der tagtäglich auf die Probe gestellt wurde von der Unverwandelbarkeit deiner Aussicht.

Vielleicht war es besser deinen Ängsten direkt zu begegnen und keine Harken zu schlagen. Still zu halten. Abzuwarten, ob Angel Entspannung bieten konnte und nicht nur deinen Herzschlag auf Hochtouren bringen, wenn er wie ein todbringender Schatten aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte. Dich mit seiner schieren Gegenwart erschlug und dem Dämon. Du hast mit dir argumentiert, dass es leichter wäre seine Gier zu stillen, als zu versuchen ihm ewig auf beengtem Raum aus dem Weg zu gehen. Du hast Abschirmung bereits hinter dich gebracht und es hatte nichts genutzt, nur die Tür für deine Alpträume aufgestoßen.

Abgestumpft von dir, „Was erwartest du von mir?”

Es hörte sich wie ein Geschäftsvorschlag an und du meintest es auch so.

Angel blickte von der vierzig Jahre alten Times auf und lehnte sich träge zurück. Die Musterung war nachhaltig, keine Verlegenheit seinerseits. Das Angebot wurde erwogen und du warst trotzdem von seiner Reaktion erstaunt. In irgendeinem Winkel deines Kopfes hattest du dir seine Verweigerung erhofft. Dass du dir zuviel in der erdrückenden Tristesse eingebildet hattest und er dir nur ein überfordertes Lächeln schenken würde, anstatt dich als Appetitehäppchen gutzuheißen.

Die Bestätigung blieb aus, dass ihr das gemeinsam in vertrauten Rollen durchstehen würdet. Ohne Veränderungen. Denn es war ziemlich lange her, seit du den letzten Brief für A.I. aufgesetzt hattest. Oder eine Vision empfangen. Oder auch nur mit ihm geredet.

Verdammt lange. Zu abgeschottet in eurer Trauer.

Die Menschheit zu verlieren war mehr als ihr offensichtlich ertragen konntet und sie in dunklen Gängen wieder zu finden, hatte nichts von seinem surrealen Charme verloren. Euer Innenleben war chaotisch genug, ohne dass ihr euch an Regeln orientieren konntet, die einmal wichtig gewesen waren. Die Welt bestand aus grauem Beton und Bernstein unter dem ärmellosen Trauergewand. Angel trug noch immer Schwarz, wenn auch keinen Mantel und sein Heldenimage hatte auf mehr als eine Weise gelitten.

Du eine ausgeleierte Jeans mit Wesleys Hemd und Gunns T-Shirt.

Nicht gerade Eva und frische Äpfel waren etwas für das du töten könntest.

Notdürftig versorgt und es stellte euch auf dieselbe Stufe, wenn der Hunger auch unterschiedlich motiviert war. Ein beschlagenes Silbertablett auf dem du dich serviertest und du warst irgendwann in den letzten Monaten für ihn tatsächlich zu einem Dessert degradiert. Er brauchte dich nicht zum Überleben, dass er dich wollte, war wie das Verlangen nach Süßem. Unbestimmt und trotzdem elementar.

Ein Impuls, dem er trotz Vampdiät nicht widerstehen wollte. Oder gerade deswegen.

Mäßig interessiert von ihm, „Was bietest du?“

Der Dämon war dieser Tage so dicht unter der Oberfläche, dass er nicht einmal versuchte ihn zu verbergen. Er wich dem Thema nicht aus, stellte sich nicht dumm oder verhedderte sich in Kontroversen, um humaner zu erscheinen. Es machte ihn kälter und dich angreifbar. Seine Regeln und falls ihm eines deiner Limits nicht gefiel, musstest du darauf hoffen, dass er dir gegenüber gnädig war. Nicht gerade seine hervorstechende Eigenschaft laut Spike, aber du warst nicht sein Childe und Blut noch nicht das, was euch verband. Da waren andere Bande, auf die ihr euch besinnen solltet, aber die erschienen zu abstrakt, um ultimativ Schutz zu bieten. Der Kompromiss wünschenswert, wenn es seine gelben Augen endlich von deinem Pulspunkt nehmen würde in der übrigen Zeit, in der ihr euch nichts zu sagen hattet.

Dein Selbstbewusstsein eine dünne Front, „Mein Blut.“

Egal wie cool er sich geben wollte, die Gier kam durch, „Für?”

„Keine Gewalt.”

Er hörte sich befriedigt an, „Das lässt sich mit deinem Körper im Mix arrangieren.”

Verblüfft von dir, „Du willst Sex?“

„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf, Cordy. Es gehört dazu, glaub mir.“

Der Kontrast zu dem nackten Hunger in seinen Augen erschreckend klar und dein Herz sackte in deine Beine. Zitternde Knie und ein Fluchtinstinkt, der dich wie ein schlechtes Horrorfilm-Klischee schreiend durch die schummrig beleuchteten Gänge jagen wollte.

Er würde dich garantiert einholen, darüber warst du dir bewusst.

Angel hatte diesen Fluchtplan in erster Instanz ausgetüftelt.

Deshalb warst du hier und gabst dein Einverständnis vorab, um dir diese schäbige Darbietung zu ersparen. Du hast genickt, schleppend auf ihn zugehend, als ob eine Tonnenlast dich zurückhalten würde und nicht nur dein Misstrauen.

Angels entspannte Position täuschte keine Sekunde über den Räuber in ihm hinweg.

Zögernder Nachtrag von dir, „Gilt dein Schutz auch für Fred?“

Angel zog dich an seinen Stuhl, „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein soll, sie hat bereits einen Protektor.“

„Spike?“

Er gab seine Zustimmung und du hast bedauernd die Augen geschlossen, weil du das nicht früher gesehen hast. Zu abgelenkt in deiner Depression, um es zu verhindern.

Zu gefangen in deiner Misere, um mehr als vages Bedauern zu empfinden.

Denn Fred kam aus Pylea, wo Dämonen die Herrschaftskaste ausmachten. Die andere Frau hatte fünf Jahre Zeit gehabt, um Dämonen, Hierarchie und ihre schwache Menschlichkeit zu analysieren. Zu entrückt, um sich in diesem Bunker in Illusionen zu verfangen, wo genau sie auf der Speisekarte stand. Bloße Hors d'œuvre. Gourmethappen.

Nichts das jemals satt machen konnte, trotzdem die Lust auf Überleben wecken.

Deine Stimme brach, „Weshalb hat sie sich nicht an ihren grandiosen Ritter gewandt?“

Gnadenlose Unwiderlegbarkeit von ihm, „Manche Märchen benötigt man zum Überleben. Der Verlust von anderen kann einen genauso schnell töten, wie der Biss eines Vampirs. Fred weiß, dass ich nicht ihr Retter sein kann.“

„Angel?“ Deine Finger in seinem Haar, seinen Blick suchend. Die Gewissheit verlangend, die du nicht aufbringen konntest, „Das ist nicht unser Verschulden.“

Das _Oder?_ hing schwer in der Luft zwischen euch. Er schüttelte betreten den Kopf, als ob er dich in Monaten das erste Mal sehen konnte für das, was du warst. Eine Frau, die gerade die Einundzwanzig hinter sich gelassen hatte. Keine Lichtgestalt mit holprigem Puls, die mit den Schatten verschmolz.

Sanft von ihm, „Nein, nur das hier ist unseres, Cordy. Ein vergleichsweise geringes Vergehen zum Gottesgericht.“

Pure Skepsis, die Finger unter seinem Kinn, „Glaubst du das?“

„Was? Das Gott so strafen würde?“ Seine Mitteilsamkeit war selten so in ihm ausgeprägt, dass er deine in den Schatten stellen konnte, aber für diese Minute war Angel eine verdammte Eklipse, „Warum nicht, Cordy. Es hat ihn vorher schon nicht sonderlich interessiert, wer hier unten die Oberhand hatte. Was ist da eine weitere biblische Plage? Im großem Schema. Ein winziges Leck in irgendeinem Hochsicherheitslabor, mehr bedarf es nicht, um die Karten neu zu mischen.“

„Sag das nicht.“

Denn du wolltest es nicht höre. Wirklich nicht.

Angel sah aus, als ob er dir all seinen angestauten Frust an den Kopf werfen wollte. Bis seine Hände sich lockerten und er den Atem mit einem angestrengten Stoß entließ. Er sich wieder fing, noch bevor er die Fassung verloren hatte und das zurückkämpfte, das ihm eigentlich zum Protektor machte. Den Dämon und sich auf den Mann besann.

Ohne all den Dreck, der auf der Seele lag.

Der Annäherungsversuch ungewohnt auf seiner Zunge, „Willst du kandierte Lügen hören? Ich hätte dich nicht so eingeschätzt.“

Deine Hoffnungslosigkeit brach durch, „Ich habe den Thron von Pylea hierfür eingetauscht und ich weiß nicht, ob Lorne überhaupt noch lebt.“

Sein Lächeln wurde brüchig, durchscheinend, „Er hatte die Bücher und den Hotspot im Caritas. Lorne ist beneidenswert und zurück in Pylea.“

Die verschlossene Miene absuchend, Angel war ein miserabler Heuchler, „Hast du seine Leiche gesehen?“

„Keine süßen Lügen dann?“ Er schloss die Augen, „Ja. Ein Mob hat ihn in Stücke geschlagen.“

Du warst sprachlos.

Den einen Schritt gedankenlos nehmend, der nötig war, um sein Gesicht gegen deinen Bauch zu pressen. Deine Umarmung war fest. Angels Trauer war langsam durch Gunns Shirt gekrochen, lautloser Verlust und du hast die Augen geschlossen. Versucht dir Lornes beschwingtes Lächeln vorzustellen und das Glühen seiner rubinroten Augen. Die Unbesorgtheit, die er in sich trug wie ein Schild, solange du ihn gekannt hast.

Die ihn nicht vor allem schützen konnte, aber dem meisten.

Unrelevant, ob es Dämonen oder Leute waren, die ihn lynchten. Die Details seines Todes musstest du nicht wissen, um den derben Rückschlag verarbeiten zu können. Diese Realität forderte ihre Opfer und es waren Könige übrig, die es schachmatt zu setzen galt. Nicht nur deine paralysierten Erinnerungen an ein begehrenswertes Vorher. Eingefroren in Blitzlicht und dem fernen Klang von Lachen. So weit von der Gegenwart entfernt, dass du nicht wusstest, ob es je mehr als deine Einbildung gewesen war, die es perfekt erscheinen ließ. Denn dein Leben war nicht so gut gewesen, egal was dein Gedächtnis dir an Gegenbeweisen gab. Sterben war schon vorher ein Teil gewesen, nur war es jetzt alles. Nur noch Skelette, die in vernichteten Heimen über euch lagen. So wie deine unerschütterliche Zuversicht abgelaufen war, dass ihr das Böse unter Kontrolle hattet, wenn schon nicht die Menschen.

Hohle Stimme, „Hast du ihn beerdigt?“ Angels Nicken gegen deinen Bauch. „Gut. Das ist gut, Angel.“

Du wolltest dich an ihn erinnern. Lornes Moral und Zuversicht.

Irgendeinen Lichtblick, aber die Finsternis war alles was du sehen konntest.

Dein Daumen kreiste gegen Angels Nacken. Vergessene Versprechen und ein Teil von dir brach lautlos unter der Erkenntnis zusammen, dass Angel alles war, was dir von deinem alten Leben geblieben war. Verformte Bande, die unter der Belastung nicht gerissen waren und sie hätten es tun sollen. Nicht so lange halten und ihn zurück in dein Leben zu lassen, zeigte nur wie schlecht es um euch stand. Seine Finger sich letztendlich auf deinen Gürtel besannen. Die Jeans kein Schutz bot und du hast Wesleys Hemd verloren, Gunns Shirt, deinen BH. Angel näher gezogen. Dich auf seine Lippen gegen deine Haut konzentriert. Die Brüche, die sich durch dein Inneres zogen und zu viele Emotionen in dir Hochkochen ließen. Dein Herz war schutzlos und du zu ausgetrocknet für Tränen.

Dein Körper nicht, fiel unbesorgt in Angels Führung.

Seine Hände, die Suchraster auf deinem Körper zeichneten. Dich methodisch erschlossen. Neue Grenzen markierten und den Abgrund in dir weiter aufrissen.

Dein Widerspruch blieb drinnen.

Angel hatte es dir zu einfach gemacht, wenn er ihn vernommen hätte.

Trost hatte dein Herz erweicht, bevor er zum Angriff ansetzte. Dann waren Angels Lippen auf deinem Hüftknochen, ohne deinen Mund vorher in Anspruch zu nehmen und es fühlte sich gut an, als er den Slip abstreifte. Fühlte sich nach Lossprechung an und dein Becken kam ihm entgegen. Deine Sinne waren nicht angefüllt mit Fäulnisgeruch, sondern ihm und Leben. Falscher Erneuerung althergebrachter Einigkeit. Es war in Ordnung für den Moment.

Sein schroffe Instruktion unnötig, du warst entspannt. Du warst bereit ihn willkommen zu heißen. Du wusstest, dass das deinem Schutz diente und seinem und all dessen, was ihr verloren hattet und an das ihr euch erinnern solltet. Das nicht verloren gehen sollte in grauen Gängen und der Enge, die euch auferlegt war.

Das Beben rumorte tief in deinem Bauch.

Ferne Stimme, die dich aus deiner Passivität aufweckte, als dein Kartenhaus mit einem geseufzten _Angel_ einbrach. Er ließ dir Zeit sich an seine Zunge auf deiner summenden Haut zu gewöhnen. Seine Größe. Den Kollaps in einen Höhepunkt zu kanalisieren. Als er später dein Leben blutig an die Oberfläche gebracht hatte, war es halb so schlimm. Du hattest fast vergessen, dass das euer eigentliches Hauptanliegen gewesen war und nicht nur seine Art zu kommen.

Sein Monster hatte irgendwie den Schrecken angesichts des puren Horrors verloren.

Du bist nicht für Angel gefallen, aber mit ihm.

_I’ll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons._

Der Tag, an dem Fred sich das Leben nahm, kam etwa fünf Wochen später.

Der Tag war unspektakulär. Ihr blutiger Schriftzug, _Ich bin daheim_ nicht.

Du hast solange kontrolliert durch die Nase geatmet, bis das Zittern in deinen Händen genug nachließ, um die Brause aufzudrehen und den verdammenden Satz wegzuwaschen. Hast dich unter das fließende Wasser gesetzt und ihre geschlossenen Lider angestarrt. Dir all die Dinge in Erinnerung rufend, die du ihr versprochen hattest zu zeigen. Du hast es noch nicht mal geschafft, ihr Tacos zu servieren und zu was für einem miserablen Reiseführer machte dich das?

Angel fand dich und du warst dankbar für die kleinen Gnaden.

Er übernahm die beschissene Aufgabe, den Pulsader-Vorfall seinem Childe schonend zu erklären. Spikes markerschütternder Schrei hallte durch die Korridore und du hast dich nur weiter gegen die Fließen zusammengekauert. Geschockte Totenwache für eine Frau haltend, die im Grunde nur Tacos wollte und zu ihrem Ursprung zurück. Nie ihre Heimat wieder gefunden hatte und Spikes Trauer war ein verdammtes Tier. So ungeschützt und gefährlich, mit ihr schluchzend in seinen Armen und Angel stand hinter ihm. Dich anvisierend und du hast kraftlos den Kopf geschüttelt, warst komfortable genug und nicht in akuter Notlage.

Im Gegensatz zu Spike, dessen Sicherungen auf feuchten Fließen offen lagen.

Der zu früh die nächste Frau beerdigen musste.

Angel konnte würdevoll sein in Situationen, in denen du es ihm nicht zutrautest. Er ließ sich hinter Spike nieder. Vorsichtiges Vortasten, leises Flüstern, das unter dem Rauschen der Brause unterging und Spike beruhigte sich nach und nach. Fiel schließlich nach gefühlten Stunden in die Arme seines Sires. Bei ihrem Anblick rastete die fehlende Verbindung ein, du warst wachsam auf Spike mit steifen Gliedern zu gekrochen. Deine Hand war behutsam auf seinem Oberarm, bloße Ankündigung deiner Gegenwart. Angel hatte auch Trost notwendig, so wie du. Warst in Angels Seite verschwunden und hast versucht die verbotene Formel zu vergessen, die Fred sogar für dich verständlich zurückgelassen hatte.

Ihr ward daheim. Daheim. So unglaublich es sich anhörte, du glaubtest ihr.

Dass das dein Zuhause war und nicht die Parodie davon in einer Höllendimension.

Jeder Tag im Bunker war eine Karikatur und mit der Tristesse, die Wochen zusammenbluten ließ, konntest du noch nicht einmal genau sagen, ob Fred sehr viel länger als ein halbes Jahr durchgehalten hat. Den Wecker hattest du in hilfloser Rage irgendwann gegen die Wand geknallt und Angel nie den Auftrag gegeben dir einen neuen zu suchen.

Freds Selbstmord hatte nichts mit Spike zu tun. Du hast das gewusst.

Er auch, ohne dass es an der glimmenden Schuld in seinen Augen einen Deut änderte.

Es hatte mit den Wänden zu tun. Dem grauen Beton, der Fred verrückt machte.

Ihr letztes Märchen hatte sie ohne eure Hilfe mit Physik gelöst und es war tödlicher als ein Vampbiss gewesen. Insgeheim hatte jeder darauf gewartet, wann sie die Hölle beendete, zu der sie aus Pylea zurückgekehrt war. Sie war so rücksichtsvoll sich die Pulsadern im Gemeinschaftsbad aufzuschlitzen, wo ihr nur das Wasser laufen lassen konntet, um ihr Blut wegzuwaschen. Sie begruben Fred links neben Wes und verboten dir mitzugehen, weil es zu gefährlich war.

Du denkst, dass für zwei Wochen komplette Funkstille zwischen euch herrschte.

Bevor du ihnen eine Liste mit schönen Dingen mitgegeben hast, um dich davon abzulenken, dass Fred ein glückliches Lächeln getragen hatte, als du sie gefunden hast. Du dich nicht erinnern konntest, wann du das letzte Mal gelächelt hast und du glaubst, dass es an dem Abend eurer Rückkehr gewesen war. Bevor du dein goldenes Königinnenoutfit für die Bequemlichkeit der unnützen Krankenschwester eingetauscht hattest.

Es lohnte sich nicht, darüber nachzugrübeln.

Suizid war kein Gedanke mit dem du dich anfreunden konntest und so hast du Listen erstellt. Vielleicht wolltest du die Vampire auch mit deinen extravaganten Aufträgen beschäftigen, um nicht zu lange mit ihnen alleine zu sein. Die Listen waren effektiver darin, die zwei Vamps von deinem Hals wegzulotsen, als ein Bittgesuch und als Suizidwächter versagten sie sowieso.

Denn sie machten dir in ihrer Intensität Angst, seit Freds Tod mehr denn je.

Es war nicht so, als ob du den Bunker in eine Villa verwandeln wolltest, sondern nur dem Kerkerflair entgegenwirken. Das Gefühl abstreifen, dass du in einem Gefängnis vegetiertest oder einem versiegelten Hohlraum. Außerdem interessierte es niemanden, ob Gemälde im Museum hingen oder Tiffanys stiller Alarm anschlug. Es war die Traumausstattung, die du dir in den ersten leeren Monaten in LA angefertigt hattest, wurde dir klar als du mit dem Diamantengeschmeide vor dem Spiegel standest.

Teure Seide aus irgendeinem Designerladen und du warst am Ziel deiner Alpträume.

Du hast den Kollaps zugelassen und den verschmierten Maskara abgewaschen, bevor dich einer der beiden auf deine Tränen ansprechen konnte. Fingst an von neuem Make-up aufzutragen, Schicht um Schicht. Zusammen mit deiner dünnen Courage.

Begegnetest Angel mit gefasster Miene und einstudiertem Lächeln. Schwäche zu zeigen, wäre eine schlechte Idee angesichts der erdrückenden Umstände. Der auf sich genommenen Mühen für ein perfektes Galadinner und der Wahrheit von Luxus in der Hölle.

Hast den Champagner nicht geschmeckt, nur die prickelnde Enttäuschung.

Den Beluga-Kaviar mit Perlmuttlöffel hineingewürgt, während du im Kerzenschein ein Rendezvous mit deinem Liebhaber hinter dich gebracht hast, das jedes Klischee erfüllte ohne zu befriedigen. Dessen Childe in der Gemeinschaftskantine mit billigem Schnaps seinen Kummer ertränkte.

Deine Stimmung war plötzlich auf Weltuntergang und der lag bereits hinter dir.

Du wolltest Angel fragen, weshalb sie die Fassade noch vor dir aufrecht hielten. Du wusstest, was während ihren Jagdzügen geschah. Egal wie ahnungslos du auch sein wolltest, sie machten es dir zu leicht. Die passenden Bissspuren, die ihr drei trugt, waren schwer zu übersehen und du wolltest keine Erklärung für die anderen Verletzungen, die du nach jeder Rückkehr an Angels Körper fandest. Dir hätte ein Ende der Scharade gereicht. Welchen Vorwurf solltest du Angel schließlich machen?

Dass er rücksichtsvoll genug war, dich nicht über dein körperliches Limit zu pushen?

Spike ihm Vergebung und Hass in gleichem Maße bieten konnte. Es befand sich kein Druckmittel in deiner Hand, um zu verhandeln und dir fehlte ehrlich gesagt der Wille dazu. Solange es half, dass sie ihren Verstand behielten, war es für dich in Ordnung. Du wusstest, dass es nichts daran änderte, dass Angel zu dir zurückkehrte. Aus Verantwortungsgefühl oder Pflichtverständnis. Keines Eigenschaften mit denen du jemals einen Mann an dich binden wolltest. Geschweige denn einen Vampir.

Das waren keine Bande, die Halt versprachen und die Grenzen zu schwammig.

Der sachliche Ton kam unangemeldet zurück, „Angel, willst du ihn in unserem Bett?“

Sein Dämon auch, fauchend, „Nein.“

Zurücklehnend, die Femme Fatal passend für die überladenen Kulisse. Gefangen in einem mittelmäßigen Theaterstück, „Ist das Thema tabu oder nur unser Bett? Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr eine Frau teilt.“

Grausame Linie um seine Lippe, gepflegte Konversation, „Wenn du diese Nacht überleben solltest, dann wäre das eine Premiere, Cordelia. Kein Mensch vor dir hatte dieses Privileg.“

Ein halbes Kopfschütteln und morbides Interesse, „Wer hat angedeutet, dass ich es für mich beanspruchen wollte, Angel?“

Er hat dich auf dem Tisch genommen, ohne dein Blut.

Dir den Mund mit seiner ätzenden Zunge verboten.

Vermutlich weil ihn der Gedanke auch reizte und es keine Unschuldigen oder Hilflosen zu beschützen gab. Keine Visionen seit eurer Rückkehr. Die Mission war mit Milliarden gestorben, dies hier war überleben. Euer kurzer Aufschub im Vorhof der Hölle. Du warst dir nicht sicher, ob es reichte, um dich mit einem Gewissen zu belasten.

Es gab keine Seelen, die es zu verletzen gab oder zu verteidigen. Außer seiner und deiner und die waren vielleicht mit Gunn und Wesley und Fred gestorben. Ihr ward Überbleibsel einer untergegangene Welt. Eure Seelen ohne Zweckdienlichkeit, nur das Atmen erschwerend und Spike zeigte euch, dass es auch ohne Seele hart genug war weiterzumachen.

Denn Fred war mit einem echten Lächeln gestorben und das Bild hatte sich eingebrannt.

Deine Bitte in sein elegantes Dinerjackett genuschelt, bevor er sich von dir zurückziehen konnte, „Angel, bring mir Hoffnung. Ein kleines Stück davon.“

„Keine Ahnung, wo ich ein Stück Himmel aufgreifen könnte, Cordy.“ Angels mutlose Erwiderung so brutal für dein fragiles Herz, „Warum fragst du nicht Spike, wenn ich außer Haus bin.“

Du hast ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen, dass ihr in einem Atombunker daheim ward. Oder dass sein Childe Mühe hatte gerade zu laufen, seit er Freds Gewicht nicht mehr tragen musste. Spike mit Ballast eher seine Balance fand und du dich seit Monaten ungewollt in dieser kopflosen Position eines Sandsackes befandest. Es nichts daran änderte, dass du leichter mit Angel in deinen Armen schlafen konntest. Er den Sand in deinen Träumen streute und seine Tränen deine trocknen ließen, bevor sie Oberhand gewannen.

Bittere Verzweiflung, die an deiner Kehle nagte. Die Tränen schwammen diesmal in deinen Augen. In die undeutlichen Konturen seines Abgangs geflüstert, „Vielleicht werde ich das, mein Engel.“

Die graue Leere ersparte sich eine Antwort.

Du hast später den Streit gehört. Spikes Anklage oder Angels oder von beiden. Bevor sie in die Freiheit ihrer Jagdzüge verschwanden und du warst das erste Mal ernsthaft versucht ihnen zu folgen.

Du wolltest den Mond sehen, selbst wenn das hieß, der Zerstörung zu begegnen.

_I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason._

Du warst nicht diejenige, die sich vorwagte.

Es war Spike und seine Annäherung war alles andere als charmant. Seine Falle nur mäßig durchdacht und Angel unterwegs. Häufiger allein seit deiner Frage nach einem Stück Hoffnung. Spikes Blockade bestand aus dem Vorratsraum und seinem Körper gegen deinen genagelt. Schwerer Alkoholatem gegen deinen Nacken, der dich an einen Spirituosenladen erinnerte, der von einer Herde Dämonen auseinander genommen worden war. Seine Stimme erinnerte dich an gesplittertes Glas unter Boots.

Knirschend und voller Scherben, „Welchen Dreck hast du ihm in sein Spatzenhirn gesetzt, Kätzchen?“

„Angels?“

„Nein, des Papstes. Was zur Hölle? Natürlich Angel. Du drängst ihn in die Position zu wählen und du erleidest einen äußerst tragischen Unfall.“

„Werde ich? Besagt nicht die veraltete Statistik, dass der Haushalt der riskanteste Ort ist? Nach unserer mutigen neuen Welt.“ Spöttisch übergeleitet, „Ich ziehe hiermit meine Einladung für einen Dreier selbstredend zurück, Spike, wenn du mich durch pure List ans gleiche Ziel bringst. Immerhin wirst du derjenige sein, der es Angel schonend erklären wird, ohne mein Andenken zu besudeln.“

Fassungslos von ihm, „Du hast was getan?“

Dass er sich auf den Teil mit dem Dreier in all den abstrusen Geständnissen besann, zeigte einmal mehr dass Spike keine Seele hatte oder nicht zum Suizidwächter taugte. Deine Stirn gegen das Metall reibend, die Kühle begehrend, die keine endgültige Linderung verschaffte.

Geflüsterte Bitte, „Oder wende deinen Klassiker an, Spike.“

Die komplette Bewegungslosigkeit brachte keine brachiale Auflösung deines Dilemmas.

Verhalten, „Ich bin nicht blind. Ich weiß, wann ich Ballast bin, der zurückhält.“

Das Schweigen hinter dir hast du als zustimmend gewertet und du schobst seinen Arm resolut zur Seite. Du hast dich umgedreht. Dein Kinn angehoben, nicht viel, denn Spike befand sich fast auf Augenhöhe, „Gib mir die im Zweifelsfall sicher schwierige Gunst, dass ich nicht komplett bescheuert bin. Ich weiß, was zwischen euch vorgeht. Oder vorging, wenn ich deine Eifersucht ins Verhältnis setze. Es hat dich vorher auch nicht gestört, dass er mich bumst. Also was habe ich ihm ins Hirn gesetzt, dass Angel nicht schon vorher wusste?“

„Dass du mich billigst.“

„So schwer vorstellbar, huh?“

Dein Lächeln war bitter und das was diesen Hinterhalt abrupt beendete.

„Die Aussicht mich in deinem Bett begrüßen zu dürfen, sollte dich frohlocken lassen.“ Er hatte den Anstand in dein ungläubiges Lachen einzufallen. Spike trat schließlich einen Schritt zurück und klang stinksauer, „Dass er sich querstellt, ist keine Erlaubnis für dich in Depressionen zu verfallen. Auch wenn seine miese Laune mit Sicherheit ansteckend ist. Wir stecken alle gleich tief in der Scheiße. Also erspar mir das Jammern. Keiner will dich tot sehen, Cordy, ansonsten hätte dich dieses Schicksal schon längst ereilt.“

„Wie würdest du dich fühlen?“ Der Vorwurf war nicht sonderlich gut versteckt, schroff, „Er meidet nicht deine Gegenwart, wenn du wach bist.“

„Er meidet mein Bett. Ich verliere eindeutig bei diesem Gunst-Wettbewerb.“

Den Hinterkopf gegen das Regal gelehnt, gehässig, „Ich bezweifle, dass ihr euch damit aufgehalten habt, euch eines zu beschaffen. Deshalb mein Angebot, Spike.“

Sehr langsam, „Ich ahne mit Grauen, wie er auf diesen Vorschlag reagiert hat.“

„Nicht sonderlich gut. Aber hey, wir haben seinen Freibrief. Bereit mich in dein Stück Himmel einzuführen, Spike? Soll ich mich freimachen?“

Spikes verdattertes Gesicht wäre zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt goldenes Ziel für deinen Spott geworden. Stattdessen warst du nur froh, dass es gesagt war. Es nicht mehr deinen Kopf vergiftete und durch die Dunkelheit streifte wie ein ruheloses Phantom.

Der Generator rumpelte unverdrossen im Hintergrund und Spike ging kopfschüttelnd auf Abstand. Steckte sich eine Kippe an, während du Dosenspagetti als Abendessen aussuchtest. In die Küche gingst und dich routiniert daran machtest, dein Essen aufzuwärmen.

Spike rauchender Fleck in der schlecht beleuchtenden Ecke.

Nüchtern das Problem angehend, „Wirst du uns durchdrehen, Cordy?“

„Nein.“ Die Gabel auf halben Weg zum Mund stehen blieb, deine Augen sich auf ihn außerhalb des Lichtkegels einstellen, „Nicht weiter, als ich bereits durchgedreht bin.“

„Sehr schön. Also lass uns reden.“ Er setzte sich dir gegenüber rücklings auf den Stuhl, die leere Dose als Aschenbecher nutzend, „Er darf dich nicht verlieren. Das wäre nicht gut für seine Psyche.“

„Meine Hauptsorge, Seelendoktor.“ Den mörderischen Blick vernachlässigend, den er dir zuwarf, hast du lustlos in deinen Nudeln herum gestochen, „Wie schlimm ist es da oben, Spike? Keine Beschönigungen, bitte.“

„Eine Geisterstadt mit Dämonenpopulation trifft es ziemlich genau.”

Dir war der Appetit bei Spikes Aussage vergangen, stockend, „Bin ich die Letzte?”

„In einem drei Wochen Radius? Ja. Ansonsten hätten wir die Überlebenden hier zusammengetrieben.“ Nachdem er die Bestürzung in deiner Miene gelesen hatte, besorgt von Spike, „Dir ist nicht entgangen, dass wir ab und zu für Wochen weg waren?”

„Nein, aber mein Zeitgefühl ist trotzdem am Arsch.“ Du hast den Teller zurückgeschoben, müdes Geständnis, „Ich hatte eine ungefähren Vorstellung im Kopf, wo die Objekte sich befinden.“

„Und wie schwer sie zu besorgen sind.“

Du nicktest mürrisch, „Helden brauchen einen Auftrag, Spike. Mission – Was auch immer. Es erschien besser als eine Sinnsuche hier im Bunker mit euch zu veranstalten, die zu nichts außer Konflikten führt. Ihr schafft das alleine, ohne mich ins Minenfeld zu ziehen.“

„Schließlich ist nicht Ostern und im Eiersuchen hat Angel immer hoffnungslos versagt.“ Unfreiwilliges Lächeln von dir, Spike starrte dich nachdenklich an, „Das Streben nach Glück. Wenn ich noch einmal den Fehler machen sollte, dich zu unterschätzen, erwähne Sinnsuche, Cordy.“

Den Teller anvisierend, „Unterschätzt zu werden, ist nicht so übel. Es erspart eine Menge Scherereien.“

Amüsiert von ihm, „Zu spät dafür. Die Katze ist aus dem Sack.“

Zusammenhanglos in die folgende Stille von dir, „Ich wollte ihn nicht vergraulen, Spike. Nur ein Stück Hoffnung zum Durchhalten. Was sucht Angel da draußen, Spike? Es kann nicht Glück sein.“

Spikes Antwort kam abwägend, „Vielleicht sein Unglück. Ich sollte ihm bei diesem Vorhaben helfen unter die Arme greifen, wenn er mich lassen würde. Scheiß Selbstgeißelung.“

Die Worte echoten in deinem Schädel, „Ist das alles, wofür unsere Seelen noch taugen?“

„Von einem neutralen Standpunkt aus? Ja.“

Du hast den Rest der geschmacklosen Spagetti hinuntergewürgt und dann seine Kippen geklaut. Spike sagte nichts und auch Angel hielt seine Kritik drin, als er Stunden später deinen Körper auf dem Feldbett zurück bog. Den Rauch wahrnehmend und deine unsichtbare Annäherung an sein Childe. Sich in deinem Puls und harschen Atemzügen verlor. Du dir darüber klar wurdest, dass er mehr auf dein warmes Leben angewiesen war als dein Blut. Dieser Platz in deinem Bett wichtig für ihn war, wenn auch nicht dieser Körper.

Es ihn vielleicht an all jene erinnerte, die ihm je durch die Finger geglitten waren.

Der unruhige Schatten vor deiner Tür war Spike und er störte dich nicht.

_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices, son._

Spike war greifbarer Teil hiervon und nichts war in Stein niedergeschrieben, nicht wenn Angel dir die Auflösung vorenthielt. Du hattest dir vorher Gedanken gemacht, aber niemals erlaubt von dir als letzte lebende Frau in LA zu denken. Mit Fred an deiner Seite, stellte sich die Frage nie und nach ihrer Beerdigung gab es fadenscheinige Ausreden, die sich dennoch überzeugend anhörten.

Die Idee, dass du eine Pandemie apokalyptischen Ausmaßes als einzige überlebt haben konntest, sprengte schlicht deine Vorstellungskraft. War zu abschreckend, um sie in diesen finsteren Gemäuern auch nur zu Unterhaltungszwecken aufzugreifen. Zu viele unbekannte Faktoren, die ineinander griffen. Du hattest eine ungefähre Vorstellung, wie scharf Vampirsinne waren und du hast angenommen, dass jeder Mensch ohne Symptome klug genug war, früh genug aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Sein Heil auf dem Land zu suchen. Es gab niemand, der dir das Gegenteil beweisen konnte und du warst mit deiner Logik zufrieden.

Du hattest deine passive Todessehnsucht vorerst überwunden.

Auf keine hohle Entschuldigung aus, ihr erneut zu verfallen, wenn es sich verhindern ließ.

Die Traumfabrik hatte nicht ihr letztes Kuriosum gesponnen und du hast vorsichtig nach Buffy gefragt. Die Legende ihres Falles in dein Weltbild integriert und Spike sagte nicht so viel, aber du konntest in den scheußlichen Pausen lesen, die er vor dir ausbreitete. Er hat sie geliebt und du hingst an seinen Lippen, weil er süßes Gift versprühte und du dich an Märchen erinnern konntest und für eine Minute der Ausgang egal war.

Weil Spike sie noch immer liebte. Über den Tod hinaus. Es nicht zählte, dass er Buffy nicht hatte wach küssen können und die Welt ihrem Untergang folgte. Da war dieses Strahlen in seinen Augen, vielleicht nur das fahle Küchenlicht das sich unglücklich brach. Aber du wolltest glauben und Spike gestaltete die Lüge authentisch.

Die Jägerin war die letzte, die ein echtes Begräbnis mir allem Prunk bekommen hatte.

Der gezollte Respekt war verdient und die Seuche schwappte vier Tage später über den Globus. Spike klaute den kleinen Bagger vom Süd-Friedhof, um die Gräber für die Scoobies neben ihrem auszuheben. Nicht von Hand geschaufelt, wie du bis jetzt angenommen hattest. Du konntest dir dennoch nicht vorstellen, wie er die Kraft aufgebracht hatte, diese sinnlose Aktion alleine durchzuziehen. Die Särge waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt knapp und er hörte sich fast verlegen an, als er sagte, dass er Dawn und Giles nur in Leichentücher beerdigen konnte. Rechts und links neben Buffy. Willow und Tara paarweise an ihrer Kopfseite und Anya und Xander zu ihren Füßen.

Da war eine komplexe Symmetrie in Spikes Bericht, die dich einlullte.

Den Horror aus der Wahrheit nahm, dass du jede Menschenseele verloren hattest, die dir je wichtig gewesen war. Die diesen guten Kampf an eurer Seite ausgefochten hatte und am Ende gegen ein Killervirus nur versagen konnten. Das offene Dreieck von Gunn, Wesley und Fred in Relation setzte und warum Spike nicht vollkommen zusammengebrochen war, als er Freds Leiche entdeckt hatte. Er seinen Zukunftsglauben in Sunnydales harter Erde begraben hatte und nur nach LA gekommen war, um die letzte Hülle abzustreifen, die ihn in dieser Existenz hielt.

Angel stets zweckmäßig für Pardongesuche, die auf taube Ohren stießen.

Ihr saßt in der Gemeinschaftskantine gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Fred mit ihren mathematischen Fabeln verziert hatte. Gleichungen, die für euch keinen Sinn ergaben und ihn ihr am Ende genommen hatten. Spike kannte deinen Verlust, hatte ihn aus vorderster Front beobachtet und du hast ihm trotzdem verlegen eingestanden, dass du die Sonne am meisten vermisstest. Da war die Gewissheit, dass du die anderen nicht restlos verloren hattest. Diesseits. Jenseits. Alles inzwischen so relativ wie die Zeit, die unbeachtet verstrich. Monate zu Stunden werden ließ und Sekunden zu Wochen.

Außerhalb des Gefüges, innerhalb dieses grauen Kosmos.

Er hat dir nicht den Vorschlag gemacht, dich bis zum Rand ihrer Strahlen zu führen.

War sich vielleicht zu sehr bewusst, dass er dich dort nicht würde halten können.

Stattdessen hatte er deine nächste Kippe angezündet, dich in einer fließenden Bewegung hochgezogen und dann in sein Zimmer verfrachtet. Der Schallplattenspieler war so antiquiert wie die Lautsprecher und ‚House of the rising sun’ nicht trostreich. Aber Spikes Handlung machte dir klar, dass du diese Betonwände nicht lebend verlassen würdest.

Nicht wenn die beiden Vampire es verhindern konnten.

Du die Sonne zum letzten Mal vom Hyperion aus gesehen hattest, ohne ihr Beachtung zu schenken. Auf deinem nächtlichen Weg in den Bunker zu verschreckt, um nach dem Mond Ausschau zu halten und deine damalige Furcht war bedauerlich. Da waren andere Erinnerungen, die zu sammeln sich gelohnt hätte, anstatt den Kopf unten zu halten und Freds Hand fester zu greifen. Du hast dich an den verlorenen Himmel in den nächsten Wochen vielleicht festgeklammert.

So wie an Spikes mangelndem Interesse, den Freibrief einzulösen.

Angel zu lieben war eine Pflichterfüllung und er tat nichts, um dich vergessen zu lassen, dass du nicht seine Wahl warst, sondern die der Welt. Das Überbleibsel einer gnadenlosen Selektion und du hast seine Motive verstanden, dich nicht näher an ihn ranzulassen. Denn es gab noch immer einen Fluch, der ihn betraf und perfekte Verzweiflung rückte das perfekte Glück in Greifweite.

Die Fingerspitzen, die sich in die Risse eures Fundaments vorwagten und dort eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatten. Du hättest ihn nicht gewählt, wenn du die Wahl gehabt hättest und du hast verstanden, warum Fred sich gegen ihn entschieden hatte. Damals vor all den Monaten.

Du hättest dich aus dem gleichen Grund für Spike entscheiden sollen, denn er hätte dich nicht enttäuscht. Es wäre nicht in seiner Macht gelegen, dich unter deiner Haut zu berühren und all die Zurückweisungen, die winzigen und großen bauten sich zu dieser Wand auf, die du nicht überwinden konntest. Es nicht wirklich wolltest. Es war nicht allein dein Vergehen und Angels Tunnelblick zu teilen, war nicht deine Art. Da war nicht mehr soviel, das nur zu dir gehörte und von niemanden geteilt werden konnte. Die geheimen Orte waren rar geworden und Spike entwarf eine neue Landkarte.

Ohne Vertrauen, ohne Hindernisse.

Anarchistisch und dieses Ticket einzulösen war verführerisch einfach.

Deine verfluchte Lethargie ihm nicht gegen das Schienbein zu kicken, wenn er mal wieder zu nah an dir dran war. Dich nicht konstant an Angels Hals zu hängen – zu werfen, wenn nötig. Ihn nicht darum zu bitten, dich nicht mit seinem Childe allein zu lassen. Spike nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase zu reiben, dass du einen Protektor hattest, der es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte.

Oder ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit vögeln konnte, wenn er unartig war.

Vielleicht hätte Spike dieser Gedankensprung wirkungsvoll von deiner Fährte abgelenkt.

Du konntest dich zu nichts davon aufraffen und vielleicht war das Provokation und Einladung genug für ihn. Die Langeweile beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit und du hast dich mit Spike arrangiert. Vor Monaten und die letzten Wochen waren nur eine Geduldsprobe der anderen Art - im Versteckspielen.

Die unweigerliche Annäherung an den Nullpunkt.

Der Frage, wie lange du dich noch mit einem Gewissen belasten würdest, führte in keine Richtung, die dich humaner erscheinen ließ. Oder deine zwei gefallenen Helden mit Motiven versetzten, die nicht egoistisch waren. Die Dämonen lagen ständig auf der Lauer und du warst dir nicht sicher, ob sich an dieser Haltung je wieder ein Deut ändern würde.

Ob es nicht der Natur der neuen Welt entsprach, auf das Schlimmste zu hoffen und in der Zwischenzeit den Schmerz zu konsumieren. Aufzunehmen bis das Stechen zu einem Pochen wurde und dein Puls war nicht der einzige, der in diesen Gängen schlug.

Nur konstant – im Gegensatz zu dem Heiß und Kalt, das die beiden zelebrierten.

Den Wogen von Gewalt und Desinteresse, die schwer zu fassen und schwerer zu begreifen für dich waren. Die Art, wie die beiden umeinander glitten, hatte auch eine innere Symmetrie. Du ahntest, dass nicht nur dein Bund mit Angel neu definiert worden war, sondern auch seiner mit Spike. Die Angleichung war leise erfolgt und dass sie aufeinander angewiesen waren, nur kleine Wahrheit in dem Ödland, das euch einschloss.

Das Gefühl ein Eindringling zu sein, hatte mit Spikes Akzeptanz nachgelassen oder deiner. Es war nicht so wichtig, festzustellen wer toleranter von euch war oder kranker. Es hatte nicht nur mit Angel zu tun oder seiner Liebe, um die ihr euch gezankt hattet. Es hatte mit verlorenen Dingen zu tun, die ihr nicht vergessen hattet und die aufflammten in einem verhaltenen Lachen über einen schlechten Scherz.

Ihr ward überraschend gut darin, einen Silberschweif in den Rohren zu sehen und euch einen Horizont vorzustellen, der nicht mit Ruinen voll gestellt war. Verblüffend gut darin, nicht der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern, wenn es keine gab, die euch speziell verband. Das Vorher erschien wie ein Tagtraum und zu weit weg, um sich in dem Versuch aufzureiben, es festzunageln. Neu zu etablieren.

Da war eine neue Gedankenlosigkeit, die dich gegen Widrigkeiten bestehen ließ.

Bis du unter der Gemeinschaftsdusche warst, Spike sich zu selbstverständlich dazu gesellte. Andere Sackgassen in den Vordergrund deines Bewusstseins traten, die du bis jetzt mühelos meiden konntest, weil du nicht diesen Pfad gehen wolltest. Die Kreuzungen zu zahlreich wurden, um nicht zu wissen, dass alle Wege letztendlich zu diesem einen Ziel führten.

Du hast versucht, den gierigen Blick zu ignorieren, den Spike dir zuwarf.

Dieser neusten Entwicklung entgegenzuwirken, die sich seit eurem Gespräch über das Aussterben der menschlichen Bevölkerung von LA unweigerlich eingestellt hatte. Dem wackligen Status Quo und euch gegen Angel zu verbünden, war lächerlich.

Die Palastrevolte würde von keinem Erfolg gekrönt werden, den ihr tatsächlich anstreben würdet. Ihn aus seinem Trott zu kicken, war ungefähr so, als ob man in ein Hornissennest stach, nur um festzustellen, warum sie in erster Instanz angepisst waren. Es hatte einen nicht zu unterschätzenden masochistischen Zug, den du dir nicht zuschreiben wolltest. Es hatte trotzdem seinen Reiz und Rationalität nicht.

Spike und du ward seit ungefähr einem Jahr, Logik entwachsen.

Fred war hier gestorben, in diesem Raum und es störte ihn nicht.

Spike hatte zuviel Tod gesehen, um sich von ihrem Geist heimsuchen zu lassen.

Fand wahrscheinlich etwas Verführerisches in der Stille eines erloschenen Herzschlages, während deiner gegen dein Brustbein trommelte. Die Haare ausspülend seine Erektion in zwei Meter Entfernung auszublenden, war anstrengend genug. So wie seine Hand auf eben dieser zu vernachlässigen.

Dich an eine Zeit zu erinnern, in der du deine Gefühle im Griff hattest, verschwendete Zeit und die grauen Betonwände zu vertraut geworden. Du wolltest sie nicht auch noch in deinem Kopf errichten. Die Perspektive war sowieso hoffnungslos verbaut, ohne dass du deine Fantasie einschränktest.

Deine Stimme hohl trotz des Wasserrauschens, „Findest du nicht, dass du deine feuchten Playmate-Fantasien ein Stück zu weit treibst, Spike?“

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht.“ Das unverminderte Tempo seiner Faust bestätigte diese Aussage, unverschämtes Grinsen, „Dreh dich um, wenn es dich stört. Ich kann auch deiner Kehrseite etwas abgewinnen, Kätzchen.“

Du folgest seinem Vorschlag, deine Krallen waren wirkungslos gegen ihn und du warst nicht soweit, ihm abgebrüht die Stirn zu bieten. Da war ein letztes Bisschen menschliche Moral, die sich in dir wand, nachdem du dich schon von deinem Gewissen verabschiedet hattest. Die Fingernägel gegen den rauen Beton gedrückt. Der Wasserstrahl mit konstantem Druck auf deine Kopfhaut prasselnd.

Die Frage schneidend echt, „Bin ich ein Haustier für euch?“

„Oh, nicht philosophisch werden, Cordy. Nicht für die nächsten zwei Minuten.“

Du hast dir verletzt auf die Lippen gebissen, vielleicht war das Antwort genug.

Ihr ward alleine, wie zu oft in den letzten Wochen. Angel auf einer Mission, die er nicht mit euch teilte. Nicht mit Spike oder dir. Ausgeschlossen in dem Mikrokosmos, zu dem sich eure Welt entwickelt hatte und du brauchtest Kontakt. Gespräche über Belanglosigkeiten. Jemand, der dich runter bringen konnte und deinen Kopf auf das Wesentliche entleeren.

Dass es tatsächlich gut war, am Leben zu sein.

Dass es noch Bücher zu lesen gab und Kunstwerke zu bewundern. Dass du noch nicht jedes Stück Musik gehört hattest. Dass der Glanz eines Diamanten die Sonne vielleicht doch ersetzen konnte und Rubine nicht wirklich an Blut erinnerten, nur Saphire an den Sommerhimmel. Smaragde dich an das Gras eines Parks im Sommer und du den Kaffee noch immer genießen konntest, auch ohne Frischmilch. Dass es nicht zu absurd war von Angel Sand zu verlangen, der nach Pazifik roch und ihm im Gegenzug zu versprechen, dass du seinen Schwanz auf deiner Zunge zergehen lassen würdest.

Dass es auch unfreiwilliges Gelächter in deinem Schlafzimmer gab und nicht nur die drei Schlucke Blut, die Angel sich gönnte, um dich nicht zu überfordern. Dass du ihn und seine Seele liebtest, trotz den Dingen, die sich zwischen euch verändert hatten und du seine damalige Zurückhaltung heute verstehen konntest. Denn es war gefährlich sich darauf zu verlassen, dass die Welt sich ruhig weiterdrehte.

In die Ewigkeit kreiselte, ohne dich schwindelig zu machen.

Du nicht unbedingt einen Vampir begehrtest, der sich schamlos einen runterholte.

Nicht nur Angels ruhelose Form in deine Wärme gepresst.

Du konntest nicht ewig in einem Schwebezustand existieren, ohne in deine Einzelteile zu zerspringen. Sie zu sehr zu beleuchten, barg genug Gefahren für dich. Überleben, um jeden Preis war relativ. Denn Angels Psyche benötigte die Menschlichkeit, die du geben konntest, wenn du nicht auf dem glitschigen Boden den Halt verlieren würdest.

Du konntest nicht ewig Spikes Stimmung und deine totschweigen, Angel aus der Reserve locken zu wollen. Spikes befriedigtes Stöhnen hinter dir zeigte einen Weg auf, die überfällige Konfrontation zu erzwingen.

Ihr ward doch mehr die unartigen Kinder, als ihr euch bisher eingestehen wolltet.

Oder abhängiger von Angel als gedacht.

Nach einer Minute, die du Spike zugestanden hast, um sich wieder zu sammeln, stelltest du das Wasser ab. Sauer, „Ich soll mich nicht einmischen, wenn ihr euch an die Kehle geht. Schön und gut, Spike. Aber wie wird er reagieren, falls er uns je in flagranti erwischt?“

Der Schlag auf deinen nackten Hintern war noch im spielerischen Bereich. Spikes Stimme nicht, „Interessiert.“

„Verdammter Bastard.“

Spikes Lachen war beipflichtend. Du warst dir nicht sicher, ob es irre klang.

Jedenfalls war es auf einer Grenze und du das einzig echte Opfer in Reichweite.

Kein Bauernopfer und keine Königin.

_They're one and the same -_

Dass Spike seine Spielweise geändert hatte, war dir klar und nur die Strategie nicht ganz. Nicht dass es dich sonderlich gejuckt hätte, solange du an seiner Auflösung beteiligt warst. Du hast ihn hart angestarrt und Spike hatte die Augen zuerst gesenkt.

Nach dem Handtuch gegriffen und bereit dir deine Privatsphäre zu lassen.

„Spike?” Er drehte sich in der Tür, „Warum ziehst du es vor mit dem roten Tuch vor dem Stier zu wedeln, anstatt ihn bei den Hörnern zu packen?“

„Sagt die Richtige.“ Der Flirt in seinem Lächeln war offen, „Warum setzt du Angel keine Hörner auf, Teufelchen, um mir dieses Unterfangen leichter zu gestalten? Das halbe Vergnügen ist, ihm beim Fußscharren zu zusehen.“

Trocken, „Das Adrenalin, dass er uns hochnimmt und jeden Knochen im Leib bricht, ist auch nicht zu verachten.“

„Was soll’s, solange wir landen – In deinem Fall hoffentlich weich.“ Ein Augenblinzeln und du hast Spike verwirrt angestarrt, selbstsicher von ihm, „Er wird uns schon nicht umbringen. Wer außer uns kann ihm beim Brüten noch hilfreich zur Seite stehen? All die Gewissensbisse wären verschwendet an die entseelte Einsamkeit, die ihn draußen erwartet.“

Nachdenklich von dir, „Das fürchtet ihr mehr als den Tod.“

„Die Einsamkeit, Kätzchen? Nah, wir ahnen wie unser Jenseits sich gestalten wird. Ohne Harfen und ätherische Sphären. Die Hölle lässt unseren Biss an dieser Existenz nur fester werden. Die verdammten Seelen versuchen noch immer auf die Erde zurückzukommen. Das Fegefeuer hat nichts von seiner Bullenhitze verloren, egal wie trostlos LA gerade aussieht. Es gibt schlimmere Orte.“

„Schwer vorstellbar.”

„Ist es an mir ‚Duh!’ zu sagen, Cordy?“

„Yeah, ich glaube.“

Spike salutierte dir vergnügt zu, „Duh!“

Damit war er aus der Tür. Der Höhepunkt hatte definitiv Spikes Laune verbessert.

Und _interessiert_ traf Angels Gemütszustand recht genau, als er Stunden später zurückkehrte. Du warst dir nicht sicher, ob du wissen wolltest, wie Angel so schnell dahinter gekommen war, dass Spike eine Grenze in seiner Abwesenheit überschritten hatte. Die Option, dass Spike dich vorsätzlich mit Sperma abgetätschelt hatte, war gewöhnungsbedürftig. Dass es dich nicht störte, wenn es zu einem Gefühlsausbruch von Angel führte, verdammt krank.

Ihr ward beide relativ Mitleid erregend, in dem Wunsch Angel auf die Palme zu treiben.

Seine beherrschte Ruhe euch in Balance haltend zu kippen.

Ihren Ratschlag zu Herzen nehmend, hast du dich aus dem brachialen Schlagabtausch raus gehalten. Sogar als das Mobiliar der Kantine unter Angels Zorn lautstark zu Bruch ging. Schließlich hattet ihr keine tatsächliche Verwendung für die Plastikbänke und ihn schreien zu hören, erinnerte dich daran, dass er eine Stimme hatte.

Du warst in der Tür gestanden und hast schaulustig ihrem Wortgefecht zugesehen.

Zu überzeugt, dass keine Wunden geschlagen wurden, die nicht die Chance hatten abzuheilen, als der Worte genug gewechselt waren und Angel es befriedigender fand, Spike durch die Gegend zu schleudern, anstatt Plastik. Ihr Stolz alles war, das zur Debatte stand und diese Sicherheit war vielleicht alles, was du benötigt hattest. Nicht überzeugt, dass Angel sah, dass Spike ihn kommen ließ.

Mit jedem Vorstoß zu mehr einlud und du lehntest gegen den Metallrahmen.

Kolossale Unterhaltung und du hast die Schlachten vermisst, so wie die Sonne und da war ein Teil in dir, der schon vor langer Zeit Blut geleckt hatte. Der nichts gegen das Geräusch von aufeinander krachenden Knochen hatte und unter deiner zivilisierten Maske hast du dich vor Jahren damit angefreundet, dass es Sieger geben musste. Verlierer auch, aber das was diesen Kampf zu einem Schaukampf degradierte, war die Aussicht, dass es nie zu einer endgültigen Klärung kommen würde. Nicht zwischen den Zwei.

Was dich damals gegen den Couchtisch krachen ließ, war deine Voreiligkeit ihnen Unerschrockenheit zu zugestehen. Es mit ein wenig Besonnenheit so offensichtlich wurde, dass sie sich nicht töten würden. Geblendet von ihrem Alphagehabe, war es leicht zu übersehen, dass sie nie zum Todesstoß ansetzten oder hölzernen Gegenständen automatisch aus dem Weg gingen. Ihre Erfahrung ließ das ganze authentisch wirken, wenn es in Wirklichkeit nichts weiter als das aufgestellte Gefieder zweier Kampfhähne war. Sie sich in Pose warfen – für ihre Dämonen.

Der unruhige Teil befriedigt wurde, der immer hungrig und gierig war.

Der es genoss zu zerstören und danach das Blut von den Wunden abzulecken.

Spikes gesplittertes Lachen verletzte noch immer einen Teil von dir, den er nicht treffen sollte und deine Arme waren schützend vor deinem Oberkörper verschränkt. Deine Loyalität nicht eindeutig, wem du den Sieg diesmal gönnen würdest. Zu widersprüchlich und in dir selbst uneinig, blieb dir nur die Rolle der Zuschauerin. Spike letztlich auf dem Boden und Angel über ihn gebeugt, das Knie unbarmherzig im Rücken.

Sein Befehl zu leise direkt ins Ohr geflüstert und Spikes Kopf hob sich langsam.

Sein Blick suchte dich und du hast gewusst, dass sich der Streit nicht um dich drehte.

Er hundert Jahre vor deiner Geburt seinen Ursprung hatte und dein Dasein nichts am ewigen Ausgang änderte. Nichts zwischen ihnen. Zwei Pole und die Spannung knisterte selbst in Friedenszeiten zwischen ihnen. Entlud sich in Gewalt, Sex und Blut. Dass du es auch Liebe nanntest, war vielleicht ein fremdes Etikett für diesen Machtkampf. Du denkst, dass sie deine abwegige Argumentation verstanden hätten, selbst wenn sie dir nie Recht gegeben hätten.

Um eine verlorene Welt zu kämpfen, verlangte härtere Bandagen und ihre Weigerung dich aus dem Bunker zu lassen, erschien nicht mehr aus der Luft gegriffen. Irgendwas kroch da oben, braute sich zusammen und es war nicht nur Angels Paranoia. Es war Spikes Warnung und dein eigener Überlebenstrieb, der dich nicht zur Beute herabsetzen wollte.

Spikes Hinweis, dass die Toten, die harmloseste Variante der derzeitigen Bewohner von LA waren, hatte sich eingebrannt. Wiedergutmachung sich nur weiter in den Trümmer versteckt hatte und dass sie die Höllenbrut zurückschlugen, ihren Wunsch zu Überleben nur blendender werden ließ. Nicht neu in dieser Konstellation und dir war für einen Moment entfallen, dass ihre Herrschsucht sie auch am Leben hielt, wenn wenig mehr dafür sprach, das Jenseits nicht auf neue Möglichkeiten auszutesten. Stolz und Eitelkeit waren nicht alles, was sie zusammenkrachen ließ.

Es war nur einfacher, das offene Bedürfnis so zu kaschieren.

Dass Angel ihn vor deinen Augen aussaugte, war neu und das Spike stillhielt unnatürlich.

Deine Präsenz nahm ihm die eine Waffe, die Spike jetzt noch hätte ausspielen können. Seine Position nicht so unüberwindlich, wenn Angel auf Sex spekulieren und Spike sich an seinem Haarschopf festkrallen würde. Ihn aus der Balance bringen und voilá, Spikes gewünschtes Ergebnis wäre Gegenwart.

Eine halbe Rolle und die Karten wären neu gemischt, denn Angel war kein Heiliger.

War zu leicht flachzulegen, wie du aus eigener Erfahrung bezeugen konntest.

Dass Angel eine andere Priorität mir deinen Augen auf der Unfallszene hatte, klar ersichtlich. Die Erniedrigung, die er Spike mitgeben wollte, schlecht versteckt. Du warst dir nicht sicher, ob Angel verstand, zu was er dich im selben Atemzug degradierte, in dem er Spike schikanierte. Wenn du es noch nicht einmal schafftest, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die tiefer stach als in seinem aufgeplusterten Ego. Du konntest es ihm keine offene Kampfansage machen und ein Teil von dir war begierig, den Tyrann in seine Schranken zu verweisen.

Ein anderer Teil neugierig, andere niederzureißen.

Es war für dich klar, dass du ihm diese Drangsalierung nicht durchgehen lassen konntest. Nicht ohne einem gedemütigtem Spike zur Hilfe zu eilen. Nicht ohne dich selbst zu verraten, wenn du es nicht tun würdest.

Der Eingebung folgend, warst du auf die beiden zugegangen.

Dein hinterhältiges Lächeln nur für einen verwunderten Angel bestimmt, als du neben Spike in die Knie gegangen warst. Als du ihm dein Handgelenk auf den blutverschmierten Mund gepresst hast, hattest du Angel fest im Blick, bis der Blutverlust dich schwindelfrei und mutig machte.

Dass ihr nur euch zu verlieren hattet, hallte in der Stille dazwischen.

Angels Ton war ungläubiges Befremden, „Du hast nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was du gerade getan hast, oder Cordelia?“

„Nur Blutspenderin für einen weiteren Vampir.“ Deine Lippen gegen seine schweißnasse Schläfe gepresst. Die Stimme belegt, „Denkst du, dass du uns gewappnet bist, mein Engel? Wir sind in der Überzahl und kämpfen dreckig.“

„Dass Spike es tut, ist nicht neu. Ihr steht euch mit eurer Idiotie in nichts nach.“

Der peinigende Sog an deinem Handgelenk ließ nach, „Wir haben ein gemeinsames Vorbild, Angel. Fühl dich nicht allzu schlecht, wenn wir dich einmal aufs Kreuz legen.“

„Du weißt wirklich nicht, was du in Gang gesetzt hast. Frag ihn bei passender Gelegenheit, was es mit der Legende auf sich hat, dass keine zwei Vamps einen Menschen am Leben halten können.“

„Fuck.“

„Gratuliere, Spike, du hast soeben ihr Todesurteil in Blut unterzeichnet.“

Das Schweigen vom Boden war verhängnisvoll und du hast verwirrt auf Spike gestarrt, der es offenbar trostreich fand, seinen Kopf im Takt gegen den Beton zu schlagen.

Die aufkeimende Furcht kam durch, „Was geht hier vor?“

„Lass es Spike erklären. Ich bin nur fasziniert von soviel Dummheit.“

Angels Mund suchte die Lücke in deiner Abwehr und du hättest ihn eingeladen, wenn seine Fänge nicht durch deine Unterlippe gefahren wären und Angel damit klar machte, wer in dieser Situation eindeutig überlegen war.

Trotz der nichtvorhandenen Anstrengung sein Childe niederzuhalten.

Du warst überzeugt, dass es sich in den Fähigkeiten eines beseelten Vampirs befand, dich Amok laufen zu lassen. Wenn Angel sich noch ein wenig kryptischer anstellen würden, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass du einen Geschmack an Folter finden würdest.

Ihn auf Abstand bringend, „Angel?“

„Testen wir, ob sich unsere Ahnen – oh, und unsere verdammte Vergangenheit – sich so geirrt haben.“

Unheil ahnend, „Wovon spricht er, Spike?“

„Blutvergiftung. Uhm, vielleicht ist Antibiotika alles was sie braucht.“

„Hast du bei deinen Doktorspielen jemals Sepsis behandelt, Childe? Denn ich weiß nur, dass ich es eine Zeit lang unterhaltsam fand, ihnen beim Sterben zu zuschauen.“

„Du redest über mich, Arschloch.“ Dein Schlag gegen seinen Oberarm saß, wenn Angel auch nur verdutzt aufsah. „Das ist der passende Moment, um mich in blanker Panik zu unserer Hausapotheke zu schleppen und beschäftigt und besorgt zu wirken.“

„Irgendwie hat sie Recht.“

„Irgendwie bin ich nicht derjenige, der den Mund zu voll genommen hat, Spike. Die Dame aus der Notlage zu retten, sollte dir zufallen, immerhin hast du sie dorthin gebracht.“

„Irgendwie bin ich es müde, euch zwei Vollidioten zuzuhören.“ Du warst aufgesprungen, ironischer Nachtrag bei deinem Weg aus der Kantine, „Danke für Nichts. Ich verarzte mich selbst.“

_I must isolate you, isolate and save you from yourself._

„Es ist mystisch, nicht biologisch, Cordy. Deine Medizin wird nicht viel nützen, höchstens dein Leiden verlängern.“

Diesmal warst es du, die sich in der Minibücherei zurücklehnte und träge zu Angel von dem Medizinbuch zu Infektionen aufblickte. Das träge hatte mehr mit dem ausgebrochenem Fieber zu tun, das dir seit Stunden zu schaffen machte und weniger mit Coolness. Die Härte des letzten Jahres ließ sich einfach aus seiner verschlossenen Miene ablesen, der Fassung mit der er seine Prognose stellte.

„Du liegst falsch und bist trotzdem im Recht. Das ist nicht meine Medizin, sondern Wesleys.“ Dein Finger tippte auf das Buch schräg rechts von dir, „Es gibt Reinigungsrituale. Sogar eine ganze Menge davon.“ Der Zeigefinger streifte über das Pergament, zu dem ledergebundenen Wälzer über Wesleys Übersetzung, „Für jede Region. Hölle, unsere heimische Pflanze ist sogar Vampirkraut genannt. Asiatisch, afrikanisch, europäisch – Jede lokale Variante ist da. Sogar die kalifornische.“

Angel trat interessiert auf dich zu, lehnte sich über deine Schulter, „Tatsächlich?“

„Ich glaube aufrichtig, dass ihr die Zutaten herbeischaffen könntet. Nur fehlt eine Komponente – Sie wurde aus der Gleichung gestrichen.“

Er kam zu dem Nebensatz, auf den du anspieltest, entschlossen, „Wir können das Ritual trotzdem durchführen.“

„Sicher, Angel, es ist immer heilsam in Blutmagie herumzupfuschen. Lebenselixier – nicht gerade das, was euch Kaltblüter ausmacht. Warmes Blut ist in jedem Ritual aufgeführt, das ich gefunden habe – Ein Mensch muss den Zauber für mich ablegen. Das ist nicht ohne Ironie, findest du nicht auch?“

„Wir machen es trotzdem.“

Bestimmt von dir, „Nein. Es wird nicht funktionieren, selbst wenn ihr die übrigen Zutaten aus einem verlassenen Zauberladen auftreiben könnt. Das ist der Punkt, an dem ich mich querstelle. Ich will nicht, dass du in meinen letzten Stunden sinnlos durch LA hetzt auf der Jagd nach einer Wunderkur.“

„Das ist dein Gegenmittel, das du wegwirfst.“

Ihn beobachtend, „Faktisch ist es mein Leben und ich werfe es nicht weg. Es ist verwirkt, nachdem ich mein menschenmögliches getan habe, um es zu erhalten. Es ist ein Kreislauf, Angel, du weißt das besser als ich.“

„Und das ist deine Endstation?“

„Oh, nimm den Vorwurf aus der Anklage. Willst du mir lieber den Kopf eines Drachens an mein Sterbebett bringen oder Däumchen drehend meine Hand halten?“ Ihn scharf anvisierend, „Ja, ich weiß, was du vorziehst, Angel, aber diesmal geht es um mich. Lies dir in Ruhe noch mal die Anweisungen durch. Sie sind in allen Fällen in einem Punkt explizit und Angel? Respektiere meine Entscheidung. Wir haben Morphin vorrätig, es sollte nicht so hart werden. Ich weiß, was ich von dir verlange und was du geben kannst.“

Seine Hand auf deinem Kinn, „Tust du das wirklich?“

Dein Nicken fest.

Diesmal war es an ihm, dich zu umarmen. Angel ging sogar soweit, das äußerst männliche Aufheben als ob du eine Feder wärst und Platztauschen mit dir zu veranstalten.

Auf seinem Schoß hast du auf die Tränen gewartet, die nicht kommen wollten.

Du fühltest dich okay. Das Schlamassel zu akzeptieren, in das du dich durch deine Unwissenheit hineinmanövriert hattest, war das kleinste Problem. Seine Arme sichere Festung und du hast gewusst, dass er es vorgezogen hätte, das seiner Meinung nach nutzlose Warten gegen einen genauso nutzlosen Kampf zu tauschen.

Sein Griff wurde mit jeder Minute, die verstrich kräftiger und allein die Anspannung seiner Muskeln hätte dich stutzig gemacht, wenn du ihn nicht gekannt hättest. Aber für jeden sinnlosen Streit, den du beobachtet und verursacht hattest – Du kanntest ihn.

Du ihm das schwerste abverlangt hattest, was Angel zu geben bereit war.

Er gab es dir ohne Widerworte und vielleicht kannte er dich genauso gut wie du ihn. Er konnte nicht ändern, was du warst und er hatte es nie versucht. Die Baumwolle unter deiner Wange weich getragen und du hast gegen seine Brust geatmet. Ohne Schwierigkeiten, ohne ein Tonnengewicht auf der Brust.

Angel trug es für dich. Würdevoll.

Weil er es noch immer in den Situationen war, in denen du es ihm nicht zutrautest.

Seine Fingerspitzen ein unruhiges Kreisen auf deinen Hüften, eigentlich hielt er dich zu eng. Presste dich mit seinen Armen zu sehr in seine Form und du hättest trotzdem die Ewigkeit hier verbringen können und es wäre zu kurz. Die Nässe gegen dein Haar konstant. Er weinte deine Tränen noch immer eleganter als du. Kein Rotz und Wasser, sondern fortwährendes fließen in seiner Ruhe. In den Momenten, in denen du wehrlos eingefroren warst.

Es gab keinen Weg, um ihm klarzumachen, dass es in Ordnung war.

Dass deine Sterblichkeit euch allen zu bewusst gewesen war und dein Ende. Es dich nicht so speziell machte, nur weil du ein Jahr länger durchgehalten hattest. Deine Hand gegen sein Herz, als ob du all den Schmerz drinnen halten konntest, den er erlitten hatte. Ein so gutes Ventil für deine Unfähigkeit, dich mit einer entseelten Welt anzufreunden.

Grausam, wenn du es nicht anders wahrhaben konntest und du hast ihn geliebt.

Für seine Sturheit und den Lebenshunger.

Geflüstert, weil manche Wahrheiten ein Flüstern benötigten, um vernommen zu werden, „Soll ich mich blind stellen?“

Angels Verwirrung echt, „Was?“

„Deine Panik.“ Du hast nach seiner Hand gegriffen, die Finger fest in seinen verschränkt und Angel auf die Kante des Abgrunds gelotst. „Du bist gut darin sie zu verstecken. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, wie sie letztendlich ausbrechen wird.“

„Stellst du die berechtigte Frage, ob ich vorhabe Spike nach deinem Ableben für Tage an den Marterpfahl zu schlagen?“

„Du lässt es fast als Liebesbeweis klingen, mein Engel.“ Die Ironie ließt du bei seinem scherzhaften Griff abflachen, unparteiisch, „Es ist nicht Spikes Schuld. Wenn du ihm nicht vorher das Gehirn weich geklopft hättest, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich daran erinnert, dass mich als Kauspielzeug zu benutzen eine schlechte Idee auf mystischer Ebene wäre.“

„Meine Schuld also?“

„Nah, ein Unfall. Wenn dann bin ich schuldig zu sprechen. Dass ich mich eingemischt habe, war meine Entscheidung und stehe dir noch Rede und Antwort, wenn du an einem Vorwand interessiert bist.“

„Nein.“

„Nein?“ Dein Lächeln in sein Shirt überrascht, „Jeder hier ist Opfer, aber du warst mein Boss, Angel. Ich sollte mich noch einmal kunstvoll aus der Schlinge winden dürfen, bevor mein letzter Vorhang fällt. Ich war zu gut darin, dich in den alten Zeiten an der Nase rumzuführen.“

Seine Stimme warm mit Erinnerungen, „Das ist allerdings wahr. Du bist so ein Snob, aber mein Supergirl.“

„Was?“ Dein Lachen glockenhell, als du dich aufgerichtet hast, „Jesus, Angel, du hättest mit diesem Geständnis nicht so lange warten sollen.“

Er legte abwägend den Kopf schief, „Es lässt dir weniger Zeit, dich über mich lustig zu machen.”

„Taktisch klug und sehr clever. Ich bin beeindruckt von deiner Nonchalance angesichts meines bevorstehenden Todes.”

Das Eingeständnis leise, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich gehen lassen kann, Cordelia. Nicht so. Ich habe Menschen so sterben sehen und es ist kein angenehmer Tod. Das Fieber ist nur der Anfang.“

„Du hast nur einen Vorschlag, den du unterbreiten kannst und Angel, diese Welt ist entzwei geschlagen. Es wird keine andere danach entstehen.“

„Ist das ein Nein?“

„Nein.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause, „Es ist meine Angst vor dem Unbekannten.“

„Du würdest gut daran tun, Angels zu subtiles Angebot in Erwägung zu ziehen, Cordelia.“ Spike stand im Türrahmen, du hattest keine Ahnung wie lange schon. Nachdrücklich von ihm, „Es gibt nichts mehr, das du schänden kannst, Kätzchen, das nicht vorher entweiht wurde.“

Die Hände tief in seinen Manteltaschen und die Schultern hochgezogen. Ruchlos die Fakten aufzählend, die Bitte war versteckt genug, „Keine Menschheit, die du korrumpieren und regieren kannst. Nur uns. Falls das deine Bedenken sind, sind sie irrelevant. Wir haben sogar Wesleys verbesserten Fluch vor Ort. Die Ewigkeit ist lang, denkst du nicht, dass deine Freunde noch ein wenig länger auf dich warten können?“

„Du weißt, dass er das Reden für dich übernehmen sollte, Angel? Er hört sich sehr plausibel an.“

„Wohl ein Grund, warum ich ihn bis jetzt noch nicht getötet habe. Spike hat seine Nützlichkeit, selbst wenn seine impulsive Dummheit diese zeitweise komplett in den Schatten stellt.“

Angels linke Hand sanft gegen deine Wange, „Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Cordy, und ich weiß, dass es egoistisch von mir ist, das überhaupt zu verlangen. Ich weiß es.“

„Ist das ein Antrag, Angel?“

„Ist das der passende Moment für Sarkasmus, Cordy?“

„Uhm, du bist auf den metaphorischen Knien, das ist immer – "

Genervt, „Spike, halt die Schnauze.“

Automatische Spöttelei deinerseits, „Ich kann gar nicht mein überschäumendes Herz zähmen. Ich bin von soviel Romantik ganz überwältigt.“

„Beantwortet das meine Frage oder sein eloquentes Grunzen im Hintergrund?“

Deine fieberheiße Stirn gegen seine bringend, „Ich habe das schlimmste schon gesehen, richtig Angel? Keine bösen Überraschungen, die oben auf mich lauern. Nur Ärsche, die zurück in die Hölle gekickt werden wollen.“

„Yeah, das trifft es.“

„Das klingt verführerisch.“

„Ist das ein Ja?“

„Ja.“

„Du weißt, wie du überleben wirst?“

Die Augen geschlossen, „Sehr begrenzte Blutzirkulation.” Auf Abstand gehend mit aufgesetzter Rechtschaffenheit, „Gebt es zu, ihr wolltet nur euren Kreis um eine Geschmacksrichtung erweitern.“

Spikes Gelächter war verdammt amüsiert, „Stachelbeeren waren schon immer mein Liebling. Besser als der Granatapfel vor dir allemal.“

Um Angels Kopf schielend, „Macht dich das zur Passionsfrucht, der Zwetschge oder dem Zankapfel, Spike?“

Angels Kopf ging auf deine Schulter, indigniert von ihm, „Ihr schafft es jede fundamental dramatische Szene in eine Posse zu verwandeln. Woher habt ihr das Talent?“

„Ganz sicher nicht von dir.“ Deine Hand in seinem Haar, ihn liebevoll hochziehend. Nachdem du seinen Blick gefunden hattest, mit einem aufbauendem Lächeln serviert, „Wir können dein permanentes Trauerspiel nicht ertragen, Mister. Das Leben ist beschissen genug, ohne dass wir uns darüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Grübeleien ändern daran nichts, deshalb suchen wir den Humor, wenn nötig mit dem Rastermikroskop.“

Angels Lächeln warm, „Also lass dich in meinen Makrokosmos einführen, damit dir das Lachen vergeht, Cordy.“

Dein Daumen gegen seine Lippen gepresst, „Ich liebe dich, Angel. Du weißt das.“

Sein Nicken erfolgte langsam, „Daran habe ich in all dem Chaos nie gezweifelt. Nur an dem Wie.“

„Autsch.“ Spikes Hand auf deiner Schulter, seine Lippen gegen dein Ohr. Kein verschwörerisches Flüstern, sondern sehr deutlich, „Er ist der emotionale Krüppel in unserer Konstellation. Nur damit das klar ist.“

„Das bedarf in der Tat keiner Erläuterung.“ Du warst aufgestanden, dem Tod sitzend zu begegnen erschien trotz allem falsch, egal wie bequem Angels Schoß auch war. Gegen deine Natur, wenn auch nicht die der Welt. Zwischen den beiden stehend, „Ein Stück Himmel für meinen Tod erscheint ein fairer Tausch.“

Düster von Angel, „Glaub mir, du wirst übervorteilt.“

„Du hältst jetzt den Mund. Es ihr auszureden, war nicht Sinn und Zweck deiner langwährigen Seelenfindung, Sire.“ Spikes Finger auf deiner Hüfte waren leicht, „Entspann dich, Cordy. Er ist gut im Töten, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben will.“

Du hast dich an den letzten Befehl von Angel erinnert, dich zu entspannen. Hier in diesem Raum. Dein Hinterkopf gegen Spikes Schulter gelehnt, dein Nacken gebogene Einladung, „Zweifellos.“

Vielleicht hatte Angel sich auch daran erinnert. Die Liebe in seinem Blick galt euch beiden.

Er sagte nichts, kam nur wie auf Scherben auf euch zu.

_Go back to sleep._  
_~A Perfect Circle – Counting Bodies like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums~_

_Summer move forward and stitch me the fabric of fall -_  
_Wrap life in the brilliance of death to humble us all._  
_How sweet is the day? I'm craving a darkness_  
_As I sit tucked away with my back_  
_To the wall._  
_~Vienna Teng – Drought_


End file.
